1. Field
The following description relates to orthogonal frequency division multiple access-open optical subscriber network technology, and more particularly, to upstream bandwidth resource allocation in an orthogonal frequency division multiple access-open optical subscriber network is and upstream access technology for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (hereinafter referred to as ‘OFDM’) technology is transmission technology widely used in mobile communications. Since data is transmitted over a plurality of low-speed orthogonal subcarriers, it is possible to overcome a transmission limitation of transmission media and transmit data at high speed.
Orthogonal frequency division multiple access-passive optical network (OFDMA-PON) technology adopts an OFDM method in a passive optical network (PON), and is a type of next-generation passive optical subscriber network technology that requires high-speed data transmission and long-distance transmission.